Elementals
by Randomnormality
Summary: When the Winchester brothers and their angelic friend, Castiel, come across an angel, under Raphael's command, wielding a weapon of ancient power, it sends the trio on a quest to locate the four Elemental beings. Slow-building Cas/OC and other canon/OC pairings. Rated for future chapters
1. Prologue: The Guardian

**Elementals**

**Summary:**

When the Winchester brothers and their angelic friend, Castiel, come across an angel, under Raphael's command, wielding a weapon of ancient power, it sends the trio on a quest to locate the four Elemental beings. With the Guardian of the Elementals as their companion, the group fight against dangerous powers, an egotistical archangel with a complex and against Time itself to stop Man-kind being wiped off the face of the planet and before the world they know plunges into chaos.

**Author's Note:** I originally started this already, but after looking it over, I felt as though it didn't flow right. This story is bound to have five parts to it, the first four centered around saving the Elementals and retrieving their weapons from the angels wielding them (Titled Water, Earth, Air and Flame) and the fifth being centered around the group trying to stop Raphael.

This is a long work in progress, and with the Prologue excluded the chapters will probably be a steady six thousand to ten thousand words each. The prologue has a lot of dialogue, but it is only an introductory chapter. My Original Character, Kimi, is bound to have odd quirks to her personality, as she has been asleep for many centuries and has not walked amongst Man since before Lucifer's attempt in overthrowing Heaven.

Please leave reviews after reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, and this is completely AU after Season Five (with the exception that Sam was pulled out of the cage _with_ his soul intact). This is nothing against the past two, nearly three, Seasons, it just works with the story layout.

* * *

**Elementals****  
**_**The Prologue  
**__The Guardian_

* * *

_Centuries before the dawn of Man. Ages before the creation of the Celestial beings. When Time itself had not yet been born. It was the Age of the World. It was the Age she watched over, observing as her four charges helped mold this new world in their Father's name. She watched as the free-spirited Gale danced through the skies, shaping clouds and changing direction whenever desired. She watched the disastrous Flame spewed from the core of this world, molding landscapes that have yet to be created, and calling upon the warmth of the distant Sun to shine warmth onto the surface. She watched as the Sea undulated in a majestic grace, waters carving their way through the masses of landscape, the bitter salt seeping to refreshingly clear. She watched as the powerful Earth shattered and shifted, pushing large mountain chains higher as it rips beautiful crevasses through the heart of the land._

_She watched over the Age of the World, watching her four charges as they created the majesty of it all. Plants and various vegetation sprang from seedlings and sprouts. As animals were molded and created. She watched as Gale gripped seeds and danced for miles, watching the seeds land as they fall, spreading the beauty of nature. She watched as the Sea and Flame fought, creating more land as Earth and Gale continued to lavish the landscapes with beauty and grace._

_It was only a matter of time before their Father created more beings. The Celestial beings came to be first. With wings of enchanting beauty and the servitude toward their Father, they were named Angels. The Four were pleased to have more friends. Flame blessed Father's eldest Celestial with a sword. Gale blessed the Second Celestial with the Call. The Third and Fourth declined the gifts presented, leaving the Sea and Earth baffled and hurt. More were created, of course, and soon the Heavens were filled with warriors._

_Warriors that were not overly fond of their Father's next creation; the Dawn of Man. As Man, thrown from the paradise of Eden, were given the world we all strove so hard and long to create, egos were tarnished and jealousy raged in the hearts of the Celestial beings. As War and Chaos spread across the Heavens, the Guardian knew it was time to take the Four and hide them. Removing her charges from Heaven, the Guardian watched as the Third was banished with his followers into the very domain Flame had created. As the sword Flame created had not been made to strike at another Celestial, the Guardian removed the Sword of Flames from the First and returned it to its creator. Leaving behind the Heavens, the Guardian followed the Four and disappeared amongst Man._

_The Guardian watched as Flame settled at the Core of Man. The Sea settled in the East. Gale disappeared in the North. Earth fading to the West. Knowing they were safe and hidden for now, the Guardian drifted into a peaceful slumber, hoping to never have to be woken up._

* * *

Dean Winchester groans as he, his brother and their angel companion appear in the hotel room. His injuries were not bad, not compared to the head shot Sam had received, nor compared to the amount of blood gushing from Castiel. He did not like being caught off guard, especially against an angel wielding a weapon the Winchester brothers had never come across in all the years of hunting the supernatural. Castiel, with a hand pressing against his abdomen, drops himself uncharacteristically into a chair, Dean immediately seeking out the first aid kit.

"Alright, Cas, what the hell was that?" Dean asks as he kneels beside his friend, a warm, damp hand towel pressing against the angel's wound.

"The Scythe of the Enchantress," Castiel's low, gravely voice answers, hisses of pain tainting his words.

"The Enchantress?" Sam questions as he presses a cloth to the cut on his forehead.

Nodding curtly, Castiel winces as Dean wraps the wound firmly, the knowledge that the angel's wound would heal soon keeping them from stitching it shut, "The Enchantress of the Sea. One of the four beings that hosts the Essence of the Elementals."

"What the hell is an Elemental, and why are they out to kill us?" Dean asks as he stands, tossing the crimson-stained rag into the nearby trash can.

"The Scythe was not wielded by the Enchantress, but one of my Brethren. I have a feeling Raphael is tampering with powers far beyond his control," Castiel murmurs, his brow knitting thoughtfully, "The Scythe, the Sword, the Bow and the Staff. If they fall into the wrong hands, the world as we know it would cease to exist."

"Cas," Sam's words manage to bring the angel out of his thoughts, "What is an Elemental?"

"Elementals embody the very Essence of Nature itself. The Progeny of Flame. The Enchantress of the Sea. The Hunter of Earth. The Majesty of the Skies. They were the very first beings created by God, created to mold and shape the world to His vision. The weapons they wielded ages ago can wreak havoc across the world. A new age of Man, Man created in Raphael's vision, would take place a the new sub-species. Every trace of the old age of Man would be wiped off the planet," Castiel pauses as he take in the widening of the brothers' eyes, "He could very well reshape the world itself."

"He'd make himself a God," Sam summarizes.

"What weapons are we talking about here?" Dean questions, his need to know what they were going up against at the forefront of his mind.

"The Sword of the Progeny, once bestowed to Michael before Lucifer's attempt at overthrowing our Father, can rip the very soul of Man apart, denying an afterlife. The Scythe of the Enchantress can grant the abilities to heal, but much like the changing tides, it can cause great devastation. The Bow of the Hunter never misses a target and can kill any being, most likely God, Himself. The Staff of the Majesty can wield deadly storms across the world and bring the very wrath of God into the hearts of Man."

"Great. That's just great. How are we supposed to stop that?" Dean exclaims, cursing the Winchester luck.

Castiel bows his head in thought, "We must seek out the Guardian. The Guardian was the fifth being created by God, created to keep the balance between the Elementals. Though, the Guardian has been asleep for many centuries from what I've heard, and there are only two beings I know of that the Guardian trusted enough with that knowledge." Seeing the curious gleams in the eyes of his human companions, Castiel sighs, "One is Gabriel. The other is an angel named Balthazar."

"So, where are the Elementals? If their weapons are being used, wouldn't they know it?"

Castiel nods as he gingerly stands to his feet, "That is what bothers me the most. If Raphael got his hands on the weapons, then he must have the Elementals somewhere. If the Elemental is killed, the weapon loses it's power."

"We have to kill them?" Sam exclaims in shock.

Shaking his head, Castiel seems offended by the very thought, "No. To kill an Elemental would cause the fragile balance of this world to shatter. No, if anything, Raphael will try to find a way to remove the Essences of the Elementals to gain their power."

"Well," Sam stands to his full height, "Let's find this Balthazar."

* * *

Light blue eyes stare at the figure lying unconscious on the bed. The young human female, in her late twenties, is nothing out of the ordinary. Her black-cherry colored hair halos under her head in a pillow of tightly spun curls. Her pale features, a common factor for those born in England, even when awake shows an untainted amount of innocence. He knew this, of course. He watched her, as he had done with every first born throughout the previous generations of her paternal family. He watched the care and devotion she places in everything. He watched as she aged, the harshness of the world unable to penetrate the very depth of her heart and soul.

He wishes above all else that he didn't have to do this. Though it must come to this, he knows that the purity this human carries will grow dark with the chaos that is going to follow.

"He is here somewhere. I can feel it."

Those light blue eyes glance up from the sleeping woman, recognizing the familiar rasped voice he stands from his seat. Exiting the room, he makes his way down a winding staircase, his eyes observing the human vessel of one of his trusted comrades, flanked by two humans, their destinies more important than they could ever realize.

"I wasn't expecting company, but it is definitely good to see you again, old friend."

The other angel looks up, watching as the blonde-haired man arrives at the bottom of the staircase, "Balthazar."

"Cassie," the blonde-haired angel greets warmly before turning to the two humans, "Ah, yes, Sam and Dean Winchester. The three of you are at the top of Raphael's list."

Dean's moss-green eyes darken with mistrust, "Your point?"

Balthazar chuckles humorlessly, "I have made it a point to stay off the angel radar. Just being around the three of you is exposure."

"Balthazar, we need your assistance in locating the Guardian," Balthazar's amicable expression fades at Castiel's words, "We have reason to believe Raphael has somehow captured the Four Elementals. We just recently came across an angel, allied with Raphael, who was wielding the Scythe of the Enchantress."

Balthazar crosses his arms, unsure if this would play in his favor, "As much as I want to believe you, Cassie, I am not entire sure who I should trust."

"Please," Sam pleads, stepping forward, "Castiel said if Raphael finds a way to remove their Essence and use it for himself, the world we know it will disappear. We need the Guardian."

Balthazar's stoic gaze stares at them with deep scrutiny. He wishes it didn't come to this. Nodding his head, he motions for them to follow him up the flight of stairs. Entering the room, Balthazar motions to the sleeping human woman lying on the bed.

"This is the Guardian?" Dean asks in disbelief.

Balthazar smiles softly as he stares at her, "This is the Guardian's true vessel. Much like you were Michael's true vessel."

Reaching up, the blonde angel unclasps the necklace, removing it from his person. All eyes settle on the pendent, entranced as it seems to carry a dim glow, the glow illuminating brighter the closer Balthazar stepped toward the human on the bed. Clasping it around her neck, Balthazar speaks a quick incantation, the glow becoming impossibly bright, causing every person in the room to shield their eyes. As the light fades, the four open their eyes, turning the attention to the slumbering female.

* * *

Something felt off. Forcing her eyelids apart, her light hazel eyes staring at the ceiling as the confusing sensation stirs in her chest. Sitting upright, the young woman visibly shrinks back at the sight of four men standing in the room, openly staring at her. The man in the leather jacket thrown over two layers of shirts seems to be uneasy about something, and she has a feeling it had something to do with her. The man next to him stands a few inches taller, his soft brown hair longer and his facial features appear soft with worry. The trench coat wearing man stared at her with a vague sense of curiosity, his gaze an impossible shade of blue. Facing the fourth and final man, she did not recognize anything about his appearance, except for the soft, sky-blue eyes.

She knew those eyes.

"Balthazar?" Confusion taints her accented words, "What's going on?"

The blonde-haired man smiles apologetically, "I had hoped I didn't have to awaken you."

Awaken? Awareness fills her as she stares down at her body. This...human vessel. Pale and small, every feature compact and petite. The lack of energy, the lack of connection. It clicks into awareness and her hazel eyes flash gold with anger, her gaze snapping up to the blonde Celestial being.

"The others?" she murmurs, her naturally raspy voice tilting with the vessel's natural accent, "Something is wrong. It doesn't feel right."

"Raphael appears to have captured the Elementals and granted his most trusted lieutenants their weapons," the blue-eyed stranger answers, watching as recognition flickers, the angry gold haze in her eyes trickling back to her light hazel.

Slowly looking down at her hands, she curls her fingers, flexing the muscles in her hands, "It explains the absence I feel. My connection to them is blocked in some manner."

"So, you being awakened means we can go after Raphael and gank his sorry ass, right?" the green-eyed human questions.

Tilting her head, she stares at him curiously, "I apologize. I'm afraid I am unaware of who you three are."

"I'm Dean Winchester," the green-eyed man states before pointing to the taller man, "This is my brother, Sam, and this is our resident angel, Castiel. What are we supposed to call you?"

Searching for a name, she locates one in the recess of her vessel's mind, "My vessel is named Kimi. To answer your previous question, no. As the Guardian, my first priority is rescuing the Elementals and retrieving their weapons from unworthy hands."

"Wouldn't it be more suited for us to go after Raphael?" Sam asks.

Kimi nods curtly, "It would, but with my connection to the others blocked, I am no more powerful than a sub-ranked Celestial," Seeing a flicker of dissension in Castiel's eyes, she smiles amicably, "It is of no offense, Castiel." Turning her attention to Balthazar, she searches his features for a moment, "Balthazar, do you think you can do some reconnaissance for me? I would like to know what angels are in possession of which weapons."

"Aye, I can do that. What about you?" the blonde angel asks in return.

Pulling her legs over the side of the bed, Kimi runs a hand through her black-cherry colored bangs, "I must locate the Elementals. If this archangel harms them, I fear for what happens to the race of Man."

Pushing herself to her feet, a small noise of surprise leaves her lips as she stumbles forward, unaware of Castiel's grip keeping her from landing on the floor, "I'm sorry. I am unaware of the limitations the human body carries."

"The human body was crafted in a manner that often allows it to push beyond the boundaries of normality," Castiel replies gently, helping her stand upright.

"Well, my best bet is to find the Enchantress," Kimi states as she regains her balance and takes a timid step forward, "The strengthening of my bond with the Enchantress would be ideal."

"Wow, we didn't nearly get our asses handed to us by some angel running around with a dangerous weapon for nothing," Dean cuts in, gaining the Guardian's attention, "Look, Hunting evil creatures is kind of our job. If Raphael is threatening to wipe us off the face of the Earth, we are going to do whatever we can to stop him."

Odd, the Guardian muses inwardly, smiling faintly at the stubborn man before her, "You carry great strength, Dean Winchester. It would be an honor to fight along-side you and your brother."

"Awesome. Now, let's go ruin Raphael's day," Dean announces as if it is a common goal.

A small giggle leaves Kimi's lips. Perhaps, she has been asleep for far too long. She forgot how amusing humans can be.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!**


	2. Water i: Iced

**Elementals**

**Summary:**

When the Winchester brothers and their angelic friend, Castiel, come across an angel, under Raphael's command, wielding a weapon of ancient power, it sends the trio on a quest to locate the four Elemental beings. With the Guardian of the Elementals as their companion, the group fight against dangerous powers, an egotistical archangel with a complex and against Time itself to stop Man-kind being wiped off the face of the planet and before the world they know plunges into chaos.

**Author's Note:** I originally started this already, but after looking it over, I felt as though it didn't flow right. This story is bound to have five parts to it, the first four centered around saving the Elementals and retrieving their weapons from the angels wielding them (Titled Water, Earth, Air and Flame) and the fifth being centered around the group trying to stop Raphael.

This is a long work in progress, and with the Prologue excluded the chapters will probably be a steady six thousand to ten thousand words each. The prologue has a lot of dialogue, but it is only an introductory chapter. My Original Character, Kimi, is bound to have odd quirks to her personality, as she has been asleep for many centuries and has not walked amongst Man since before Lucifer's attempt in overthrowing Heaven.

Please leave reviews after reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, and this is completely AU after Season Five (with the exception that Sam was pulled out of the cage _with_ his soul intact). This is nothing against the past two, nearly three, Seasons, it just works with the story layout.

* * *

**Water  
**_**Chapter One  
**__Iced_

* * *

She can honestly admit that she has never seen so many buildings. There had been a time when homes were one level, many rooms open and airy. None of them, except the monuments dedicated to deities, had stood at such elevations. Transportation, having once been horses or by foot, had changed as well, the vehicles allowing humans to move at a significantly fast pace. The vicious, dangerous raw power of lightning now contained within spherical glass bulbs, illuminating buildings and streets in the darkness of night.

She didn't like it. She misses the openness of endless green pastures. She misses the animals running free and hunted only for means of food. She misses nature, in its raw form, painting landscapes with rich colors. She misses the clean, fresh air and the gentle breeze against her cheek. She misses the silence, the unrelenting noise of modern society grating on her nerve endings.

"Kimi?"

At the sound of her vessel's name, her hazel-eyed gaze pulls away from its original focal point and turns its attention on the tallest of the two Winchesters. Sam Winchester. Tainted by the pain of being the destined vessel for Lucifer. Looking him over, she feels at peace at the level of compassion still contained within the human's heart and soul. It is not often a Man can be violated by the self-righteous Fallen Angel in such a soulful manner and come out still seeking to help others. She remembered Lucifer, before he fell. He had always carried a grand ego, something only quelled by the love and compassion of the eldest of his brothers.

"Are you alright?"

At the question, Kimi allows a small smile to tug at her lips, nodding her head in a gentle response, "I am fine. It has been a long time since I've walked along side man. While the advances your race has made is impressive, I find myself missing the old ages."

"It can't be easy, going to sleep in one era and waking up in another," Sam sympathizes, his features soft as he stares at the odd being.

"No. This unease is sure to pass," she states mildly, before asking, "I take it you found something?"

The disappointment in his dark-hazel eyes causes her to tilt her head curiously, "I'm afraid nothing has come up. You said to look for signs relating to the Enchantress, but besides tsunami's and hurricanes in the past few months, nothing seems out of the ordinary."

Motioning for her to follow him, Sam shows her into the hotel room, closing and locking the door behind them. Kimi's gaze falls on the oldest of the two brothers. Dean Winchester. Tainted and broken, the Righteous Man from Hell. She mourns for the cracks in his soul, the doubt seeded deep within his core. His eyes alone tells of the true horrors he has faced, though his expression appears free of the burden. It is not easy, carrying the burden he bares, but Kimi finds a sense of respect in her heart at the knowledge of his strong will to continue to fight for Man.

"Don't you have some kind of mojo that can help us seek out the Enchantress?" Dean asks as he looks up from the odd device they call a computer.

"It is possible, but I may need the assistance of your friend, Castiel," she answers, her eyes trained on the computer screen, curiously tilting her head as she examines the remarkable advance in technology.

Sighing, Dean bows his head, "Hey Cas. The Guardian is in need of your help, so get your feathered ass down here."

Amusement pokes at the edges of her thoughts at Dean's peculiar way of prayer. A fluttering sound echoes in the room before the Celestial being appears directly behind Dean. She giggles softly as Dean jumps in shock and annoyance as Castiel greets Dean formally, the human turning around to curse at him about personal space. Seeing Sam's own amused expression, Kimi surmises that it is a frequent argument between the angel and human. As Castiel bows his head respectfully in her direction, Kimi smiles as she returns a nod of her own.

"You need my help?" Castiel inquires.

Kimi searches the angel's stoic expression. She can see a hint of resentment in his dark eyes, and for the life of her, she can't come up with a reason why. Had she done something wrong? This Celestial is a young one from what she can tell, and she wonders if he knows how important that is. Deciding to let him figure it out when the time is right, she blinks slowly, giving him an awkward smile.

"Yes. As my power is limited, I wonder if you could acquire a saucer of pure water?" she requests.

Castiel cocks an eyebrow, "You mean Holy Water? Dean and Sam have enough of that."

Kimi frowns at the monotony of his voice, "No. Pure water. Untainted by pollutants. Nothing but air has touched it."

"Where is one going to find such water in this age?" Castiel questions.

"If I remember correctly, the Northern Freeze Zone is uninhabitable," she answers, her own tone growing sharper at the obvious disrespect in the angel's tone.

With a curt nod and a fluttering sound, the angel disappears. Running her fingers through her bangs, Kimi releases a sigh as she takes a seat at the table. Why does Castiel seem to dislike her? She hoped it was not for her comment about sub-ranked Celestials. The Warriors of Heaven were remarkable creatures, but they were faulty by their lack of compassion and misinterpreted sense of morale.

"Why would the Water Elemental use a scythe as a weapon?" Sam's voice cuts through her thoughts, pulling her attention away from the confusion, "Isn't the trident the weapon of choice?"

Kimi smiles softly at Sam's intellect, Gale's gift to Man being one of her favorite attributes, "The Scythe was used to cut passage ways through mainlands, guiding waters across the lands. The Pagans used the trident to depict their Master of the Seas for reasons unknown to me. In every aspect of religion, there are few parallels between them that are constant. In every Underworld, a soul must follow the path of bodies of water."

"Rivers," Dean says absentmindedly, "Honestly, I never realized rivers were important in any version of Hell."

"Not important. For many centuries, before roadways were built, Man traveled by ways of rivers and seas. The Scythe of the Enchantress was forged by Death as a means to carve into the Earth, forging passageways for the souls to travel," Kimi answers, her hazel eyes darkening with memories, "Each of the weapons enhance the power of the Elementals. It is why they should not be used by anyone other than its intended user."

A flutter sounds and the three look up to see Castiel standing with a saucer, pure ice filling the contents. Standing from the table, Kimi gives the angel a small thanks as she accepts the saucer. Sitting on the floor, crossing her legs together, Kimi locates a piece of chalk. Mapping out an insignia filled circle on the wooden floors, her brow knits in concentration as she carefully draws everything with practiced precision. Once finished, she brushes off her hands before setting the ice-filled bowl at the center of the circle. Tapping into the recesses of her power, her fingertips grazes the top layer of ice and slowly the solidified water melts within the saucer until the crystal clear water fills the entire bowl.

"I must ask that none of you touch me while I am attempting to do this. I only have a limited amount of power, so this will be taxing," Kimi says as closes her eyes.

Relaxing her body, and without opening her eyes, she dips an index finger into the water. Pressing a droplet of the water to the center of her brow, slowly feels her energy seep into the single droplet. She doesn't see the water within the saucer begin to glow. Feeling her own Essence mold itself with the contents of the saucer, drifting from her body, she smiles as a connection forms. The straightened posture of her seated form goes lax, startling the three men observing the odd display of ancient power.

* * *

_The strong stature of the brown-haired Adonis raced through the thick woods, forest green eyes glazed with determination. Ancient seals branded on shackles surrounded his wrists. Locked in a room of reinforced plastic, the walls acting as a vacuum. Eyes closed._

_Long tendrils of sun-kissed blonde hair fluttered behind the slim figure flying through the air. Twisting and ducking around clouds, storm-grey eyes widened with fear. Chains connecting to branded shackles snaked through the air. One hooked around one ankle. Bound in an air-compressed room. Eyes closed._

_A bright blaze danced along the arms of the angered man, ebony hair singed and flapping through the air. Eyes of onyx floating on crimson glare defiantly. Branded shackles snapped around his limbs. Immersed in a tank of water, breathing mask covered face. Eyes closed._

_Black hair with teal-colored streaks pooled over the shoulders as the frantic woman is slammed against a wall. Cerulean eyes narrowed with concentration. Tendrils of liquid coating her body. Solidifying. Imprisoned in ice. Cerulean eyes wide open._

* * *

A gasp sounds as her golden eyes snap open, her body shooting upright from its prone position. Heaving air back into her lungs, the golden fury fades back into light hazel as Kimi presses a hand against her chest. Ignoring the concerned voices and offered hands, she staggers to her feet, stumbling forward as she tries to stop the swirling thoughts running rampant through her mind. Inhaling deeply, Kimi struggles to keep her human vessel on its feet, hating the weakness within her. A simple premonition shouldn't take so much from her.

"Kimi," Sam's cautious voice pierces through the veil of thought, "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a seizure."

Nodding weakly, she manages a forced smile of gratitude as Dean helps her into a seat, "S-sorry. It usually doesn't cost me so much energy to perform a simple search through our connection."

"Did you see anything?" Castiel's gravely voice questions curtly, blatantly ignoring Dean's hiss for him to wait.

Shaking her head, she sips the glass of water offered to her, "I...I saw them get captured. All of them. Sam, that computer of your's. If I give you a description, is it able to match pictures?"

"Yeah. It could probably narrow down the area," Sam states as he takes a seat in front of his laptop.

"Black hair, teal streaks, hair at least three inches past shoulders. Female. Age of appearance, twenty-seven. Five-foot, seven inches. Dark blue eyes, eye-shape almond instead of round. Tanned features, small but sharp nose, raised cheekbones," Kimi recounts, watching blankly as Sam types in the information.

"It will probably take a while, and I can cross-reference with missing persons'," Sam rattles off absentmindedly.

"I need fresh air," Kimi announces as she weakly moves to her feet.

Walking onto the small terrace, her hazel eyes looks over the illuminated buildings, the sun dipping beneath the horizon. How could she sleep? How could she allow her charges to come to harm? She was made to protect them. God, Himself, told her that it was her only priority. Keep the world in balance. Keep the harmony.

She remembers when God requested gifts from them, to grant to Man. Flame ignited the very spark of the first human soul. Gale granted Man a mind, the ability to continue learning. Earth molded Man's body. Sea gave Man's body the ability to heal itself, to overcome sickness. She remembers giving Man their instinct, the choice of 'fight or flight', the ability to make decisions in a manner the human feels is correct. She remembers Man, at its infancy. Seeing Man now, it reminds her of all her and her charges accomplished.

"Dean insisted it is customary to announce when one is leaving."

Turning her attention to the Celestial being, Kimi smiles sadly, "You don't have to tell me. Remain safe, Castiel."

"Before I leave, I want to ask you a question," Kimi nods, waiting for the angel to continue, "I remember being told The Guardian and the Elementals are the only beings created by our Father that hears his word. Why has he not come to stop this from happening?"

"It is not God's responsibility, Castiel," Kimi responds curtly, disliking the doubt radiating from the Celestial being, "If I fail in the given task, then I am not worthy of the title as Guardian." Kimi tilts her head slightly, "Castiel, I am unsure what your reason is for your dislike of my person, but do not hold ill feelings toward the Father. He may have stepped out of Heaven, but it is a true test of faith for one to stay true to the word of God."

"How can we know the word of God _is_ His word?" the angel questions.

Kimi carefully reaches up and places the palm of her hand flat against his chest, "Being a Celestial being, you know the true nature in the creation of Man. You, Castiel, you carry the Grace, created and molded by His hands alone," Feeling the subtle shift in his Grace, Kimi's lips tug into a soft smile, "You, Castiel, are young, and considered sub-ranked by your Brethren, but you're destined for great things."

"You know my destiny?" the faint hint of disbelief coats the deadpanned voice.

Kimi pulls her hand back, lacing her the fingers of both hands behind her back out of habit, "The Celestials created last are those closest to Man. Stay safe, Castiel."

Realizing he would get no more on the subject, Castiel nods curtly before the flutter sounds his disappearance. Looking up at the night sky, Kimi smiles. Castiel, the angel standing against Heaven and Hell. An angel that fell gracefully. An angel with the Grace of a Celestial, but the mind and heart of Man. An angel with great purpose. The last angel of his kind.

* * *

"Alright, I got a hit."

Kimi looks up from the journal in her hands, having grown curious about the nature of the two humans she is with. They definitely lived peculiar lives, but their hearts bleed truth and their souls burn bright against the darkness of life. Listening as Sam points to the woman on the screen, Kimi looks over the face before nodding. That was the same blue-eyed woman from her premonition.

"Ashland, Wisconsin?" Kimi turns her gaze to Sam, "Is that far?"

"It's about a three day drive," the youngest brother says.

Of course, Kimi finds herself staring in curious amazement at the metallic death-trap humans use for transportation. Despite her trepidation at getting into the car, she muses over the sleek design. For a man-made object, it did appear to have a certain level of appeal, compared to the other death-traps driving down the streets. Sam must have picked up on her curiosity, because she is startled when he offers her the front passenger seat, a gentle smile on his face. Kimi jumps, startled by the roar rumbling from the front of the contraption, and then they are moving. Amazed, she cocks her head to the side as she watches the passing scenery.

"What does this do?" Kimi's accented voice questions as she presses a button on the front dash.

She giggles as two jets of bubbled water hits the front window, a curse sounding from Dean as he gently bats her hand away from the button, "That is used to clean the windows. See?"

Humming thoughtfully as she watches the blades moves from side to side, she giggles at the repetitious movement, before pressing another button. Dean curses as his four-way lights flash on, once again pushing her hand away from the dashboard. As he turns them off, her curiosity gets the better of her and she hits another button. A shocked yelp leaves her lips, hands smacking against her ears as AC/DC's 'Back in Black' blares from the speakers, causing Dean to chuckle as he turns the volume down.

"Bloody Hell," she blurts out, "What is that?"

"It's called music. Seriously, do you have to touch everything?" Dean asks, smacking her hand as she goes to twist the station dial.

"I apologize. I am curious as to why humans voluntarily get in one of these speeding death traps," Kimi asks, pulling the sun visor down, her hazel eyes catching their own reflection for a brief moment before shutting the sun visor back up.

Sam chuckles from the backseat at the sight of his brother's face at his 'baby' being referred to as a death trap, "What was it like back in your time?"

"We existed before Time came to be. When the world was in its infancy. I remember watching the others mold and shape the world. It was beautiful, untarnished and majestic in every manner," Kimi feels her eyes sadden, "Before the existence of Man and the Celestials, this world carried on in peace and harmonious balance."

"Is the Elementals' Essence similar to an angel's Grace?" Sam questions curiously, watching as the woman in the front seat bobs her head in time with the music, a small tilt of her head as she listens.

"A suppose there are similarities. Grace is pure Celestial, Heavenly energy. Essence is the energy given by nature. They are truly the embodiment of their given element," Kimi responds lightly, smiling at the memory of the time when her companions danced across the world.

Dean glances over briefly, "What about you? That Balthazar guy said you have your own Essence."

"My Essence is more comparable to that of an angel's Grace," Kimi states, her fingers tapping restlessly, "I am bound and connected to the Four and God, and them alone. I am the protector and the watcher. I was created solely to keep peace and balance."

"You call this time peaceful?" Dean asks, snorting at the thought, having just stopped the Apocalypse.

Kimi nods curtly at Dean's question, "The Four must always be balanced, as is with everything. When the population of the planet begins to grow to epic proportions, one of the Four must rectify the balance, so the resources bestowed to you does not dry up. Where there is good and light, chaos and darkness must match it. If there is not chaos, Man cannot comprehend and appreciate what peace truly means."

"I guess I can understand that," Dean says gruffly, not agreeing, but understanding the sentiment behind it.

* * *

Smoothing the form-fitting, long-sleeved black shirt over her stomach, Kimi stares at her reflection as she gets ready. Pulling each of her knees to her chest, one at a time, she nods to herself noting the freedom of movement the clothes Sam had bought for her. The boots on her feet were sturdy, though she had lived in an Age where shoes did not exist and was accustomed to being barefooted. Pulling her thick hair up into a ponytail, she walks out of the bathroom and is greeted by the brothers talking softly with Castiel.

"Hello, Castiel," she greets with a small nod.

"Kimi. Balthazar suggested I give you this," the angel states, not bothering with formalities.

Taking the black, leather case, Kimi tilts her head before unsnapping the clasps. Lifting the top flap to the case, her eyes widen for a brief moment before softening at the sight of the familiar twin blades. Both of the short-bladed swords were decorated with a series of ancient symbols. The hilts of both were solid black, silver accents in a beautiful swirl of Elemental runes. Memories from long ago flash through her mind as she straps one of the sheaths horizontally along the small of her back, the hilt resting at her right, the other sheath strapped parallel to the first, its hilt resting at her left. Easily accessible without exerting more energy than necessary.

A whistle of admiration pierces her thoughts, pulling her attention to Dean as the human grins, "Those look pretty bad-ass."

Not familiar with the term, but understanding the general look of admiration, she smiles in return, "I forged these myself, many ages ago. When the Four and I left Heaven, I left them with the archangel, Gabriel."

"Alright, what's the plan?" Sam asks.

"There is a chamber," Kimi points to the blueprints Sam retrieved from the computer, "here. If Castiel can transport us directly into the room, I can use what power I have to unfreeze the Enchantress. I have a feeling the moment she awakens, Raphael's followers in the area will know and come to investigate. Dean, Sam, I will trust both of you to remove her from the area, as her power will take a while to return. I will remain with Castiel to hold them back."

As they each agree to the plan, Castiel taps each of their foreheads.

* * *

Appearing in the chamber room, all eyes immediately lands on the young woman frozen within the sphere of ice. Seeing the dark blue eyes staring at them without seeing, Kimi feels her heart hammer against her chest. Seeing the frozen expression of hatred on the Elemental's face causes Kimi to immediately step forward. Inhaling deeply, she focuses on her Essence and presses the flat of her palm against the sheet of ice. A Heavenly blue glow pulsates, the pulsing growing faster. Shaking of the dizzying sensation, Kimi takes a few steps away from the ice as the glow pulsates faster, illuminating brighter with each pulse.

_Crack!_

A large fissure starts at the woman's feet before rigidly snaking up the length of the ice. Kimi smiles as the blue eyes blink behind the sheet of ice before a swirl of light-blue flashes within them. Dean and Sam jump, as one moment the once-whole ice shatters instantaneously. Shakily, the ebony-haired Asian woman staggers forward and into the arms of the Guardian, who immediately embraces her friend. With eyes closed, both of the ancient beings press their foreheads together for a brief moment. Pulling away from the familial embrace, Kimi gently guides the Enchantress to Sam and Dean.

"They're coming," Castiel announces, his attention seeking out the incoming Celestial beings.

"Go," Kimi commands.

Once the two humans disappear with her charge, Kimi turns on point as four Celestials touch down. White hot rage pierces through her, her light hazel eyes flashing gold as her hands reach around her back to remove her blades from their sheaths. Dropping into a defensive stance, she notes two of them launching themselves at Castiel as the others attack her. Dodging the silver angel blade, Kimi brings her own up to counter, her right blade moving swiftly to block a shot to her back. Twisting her wrist, her right blade hooks around the angel blade at her back as she turns on point. Ducking under a fist, she snaps a kick to the back of his knee, forcing the angel down before she plunged her right blade through center of her throat. With no moment to look over her kill, she ducks and twists her body out of the range of the second angel. Keeping her golden gaze trained on the angel, she ducks, blocks and twists as he charges at her unrelentingly. She hisses as one blow manages to catch her shoulder, and her sharp gaze marks the prideful gleam in the angel's eyes. Taking his over-confidence as a chance, she pushes back, her attacks swift and deadly accurate. Left, block, duck, right, right, left...the thought pattern continued before she caught his rhythm. Spinning the blade in left hand around, the blade facing backwards, she strikes out to catch his next move. Pushing him back, she turns as he staggers back, and a sickening squelching sounds as she senses her left blade sliding through his mid-section easily. Pulling her blood-coated blade from the angel's stomach, she looks up just in time to see Castiel pull his angel blade from the chest of his Brethren.

"You are alright?" she asks, inwardly cursing the limitations of her human vessel once more.

Castiel nods, his gaze immediately falling to the small wound along her shoulder, "You are injured."

"I will be fine. Let's get out of here," Kimi suggests.

Castiel says nothing as he presses his fingers against her forehead. Feeling the familiar sensation end, she opens her eyes to find the Enchantress lying on one of the beds. Moving over to her friend, she looks the unconscious figure over before smiling. She was safe. Thank God.

"Now what?" Dean asks, pulling the first aid kit out after forcing Kimi into a chair.

"Now we wait for her to awaken. We cannot even begin an attempt at retrieving the Scythe without her to wield it," Kimi replies.

As the two humans fall into a peaceful slumber, and Castiel takes his leave, Kimi sits in a chair by her friend's side. Brushing a teal-streaked bang from the tanned face, Kimi leans back in the chair, not even attempting to sleep. No. She slept long enough.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for the first chapter of the Water story arc. Leave a review.**

**winterfellsfallenangel: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**UrieNanashi: Thank you. I'm so pleased you really enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to the silent Minion-followers that have fave'd this story.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Water ii: Flux

**Elementals**

**Summary:**

When the Winchester brothers and their angelic friend, Castiel, come across an angel, under Raphael's command, wielding a weapon of ancient power, it sends the trio on a quest to locate the four Elemental beings. With the Guardian of the Elementals as their companion, the group fight against dangerous powers, an egotistical archangel with a complex and against Time itself to stop Man-kind being wiped off the face of the planet and before the world they know plunges into chaos.

**Author's Note:** I originally started this already, but after looking it over, I felt as though it didn't flow right. This story is bound to have five parts to it, the first four centered around saving the Elementals and retrieving their weapons from the angels wielding them (Titled Water, Earth, Air and Flame) and the fifth being centered around the group trying to stop Raphael.

This is a long work in progress, and with the Prologue excluded the chapters will probably be a steady six thousand to ten thousand words each. The prologue has a lot of dialogue, but it is only an introductory chapter. My Original Character, Kimi, is bound to have odd quirks to her personality, as she has been asleep for many centuries and has not walked amongst Man since before Lucifer's attempt in overthrowing Heaven.

Please leave reviews after reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, and this is completely AU after Season Five (with the exception that Sam was pulled out of the cage _with_ his soul intact). This is nothing against the past two, nearly three, Seasons, it just works with the story layout.

**Original Characters (So Far):**

**Kimi: **The Guardian. Charged with the duty to preserve the balance of the world and protecting the Elementals. Hasn't walked amongst Man for many ages. Has an innocent curiosity toward the advancement in technology of the modern world. Powers are weak, due to lost connection with the Elementals.

**The Enchantress:** Rescued.

* * *

**Water  
**_**Chapter Two  
**__Flux_

* * *

"Alright, do you trust me?"

"As much as I'd trust in a human."

"Good. Now, take it in your hand."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Bring it up to your lips. Good, now open your mouth and tilt your head back."

A small choking sound sounds, Kimi's hazel eyes tearing up reflexively as the contents hits the back of her throat.

"No! It's rude to spit it out."

Swallowing the tangy, bitter flavor, Kimi shudders, "Good Lord, how can people willingly do this?"

Dean's green eyes gleam with amusement as he chuckles at the woman before him, "It makes them feel as though their problems are nonexistent for a short period of time. Another one?"

Kimi tilts her head as she watches Dean wave to the bartender, mutely calling for another round of shots. She remembered Man's creation of wine, and she couldn't say she enjoyed that stuff either. Dean had been insistent, after watching Kimi sit vigil by the Enchantress's bedside for two days, that she needed to get out of the room. Over the past few days, Dean realized the innocent naivety she carries in her person is actually genuine. While Dean hates answering a bunch of questions, something about her open curiosity about the world around her intrigues the oldest Winchester brother. Though, even behind the gleam of curiosity, Dean recognized the dark glint solidified in the depths of her eyes. Responsibility. Burden. The duty to guide, protect and watch over her charges, much like he had done with Sam his entire life.

"So," Dean begins as the new round of shots is set on the table in front of them, followed by two beers each, "Any idea on where the Scythe might be?"

Kimi shakes her head, licking the residue of the bitter liquid off of her lips, "No. I won't know until Balthazar locates it for me."

"You and Balthazar were close?" he asks, lifting his shot up while motioning for her to do the same.

Shuddering again, but not nearly as much as the first one, Kimi swallows the shot before smiling softly, "We still are. Balthazar had been created during the middle of the Celestial Age. He actually liked watching the humans from time to time. We met when God summoned me for an important meeting."

"Meeting?"

"He was contemplating on the creation of Man. It showed in the last handful of Celestials," she replies as she sips the contents of her beer.

Dean cocks an eyebrow, "God needed advice?"

"Of course. While God created the Celestials by his own hand, he requested gifts from me, and the Elementals, when he began his idea of Man," Kimi answers.

"Gifts? What gifts?"

The young Guardian giggles lightly, "The Progeny ignited the spark of the first human soul," Dean's eyes widen at her words, "The Majesty granted Man thought and the ability to learn from past mistakes. The Hunter made Man's body. The Enchantress granted the body the ability to heal itself and overcome sickness. It had been quite beautiful."

"What about your gift?"

Kimi smiles brightly, "I've been told my gift to Man had been a masterpiece. I gave Man instinct."

Staring at her blankly, Dean deadpans, "Instinct? How is instinct more impressive than a soul?"

Not offended in the least bit, Kimi turns her gaze to the ceiling of the bar, "Instinct is not just your 'fight or flight' ideals. It is the very notion that leads you to making a decision. Instinct allows Man to make a choice."

Dean's eyes gleam with a small flash of curiosity as he leans forward, "You gave Man choice?"

Nodding, she brings her gaze to him, "I read through that mess of biblical nonsense humans refer to as the word of God. The only faction of the bible that holds strong, truthful foundations is the Book of Revelations, but you already know that. Tell me something, Dean, have you ever done something? Something deemed wrong in the eyes of Man, and this Holy Bible?"

"Of course. There's a reason I went to Hell," Dean points out, a self-deprecating grin on his face.

"That is actually a perfect example. While every thought, every faction of life, told you your entire life never to sell your soul to a demon, you went ahead and did it anyway," Dean's eyes darken, but Kimi continues, "While your mind, and Man, told you different, you went ahead and did it anyway because every instinct you have encouraged you to do it. Do you know why?" Dean shakes his head, "I created Man's instinct to give him a spiritual connection to God."

"You're saying," Dean slowly begins, disbelief coating every word, "_God_ wanted me to sell my soul."

Kimi giggles, shaking her head at the thought, "Of course He didn't _want_ you to sell your soul, but what part in you, deep within you, did you believe what you did was wrong? Do you really believe God would punish a Man that is willing to sell their own soul to save the life of a person they love? Think long and hard about it."

Dean falls silent. He knew it wasn't right, selling your soul, but he knew he couldn't let Sam die. Thinking back over those early years while Hunting with Sam, he remembers his dad. His own father had sold his soul to save Dean's life. He had hated himself for so long, having the guilt over his dad's death to the knowledge that Sam played a major part in Yellow-Eyes's plan. His trip down memory lane freezes when he remembers killing the bastard. His dad, he...ascended to Heaven from what Dean had been told.

"You realize the truth in your actions," Kimi says as Dean freezes in his response, shock at the forefront of his mind, "The Holy Bible carries some truth to it, but most of it is Man's own interpretation of God's word. The instinct I gave Man guides them in a way, allowing them to do things they _think_ is wrong, but _believe_ them to be right."

Dean shakes his head, clearing away his thoughts as he looks up, "What about angels? They are more connected with God than Man."

An odd glint flashes through Kimi's eyes, and the smile she gives him holds a secret, "Angels are connected to Heaven. There are only a few, Celestial bodies that are connected to God, and that is of His own will. Angel follows the commands of Heaven," she pauses briefly, "At least, most of them do."

Dean pauses, wanting to change the subject, "So, you knew Gabriel as well?"

Her smile wavers, a somber glint in her eyes as she responds, "Yes. Gabriel was different than the first few Celestials. He loved life, in every manner. When Man came into existence, he grew to appreciate humans in a way that caused his brothers to dislike."

"He said he had left Heaven in order to get away from the rivalry between his dickhead brothers," Dean states.

"Yes. Gabriel wanted to leave with the Elementals, and Michael was not happy with it. Michael told his brother if he left Heaven, he would be seen as a traitor to their Father," Kimi smiles sadly, "So, I helped fashion a way for him to...disappear, so to speak." Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighs as she drains the remaining contents of her beer, "I wish to check on the Enchantress. May we go?"

Nodding, Dean throws down a wad of bills before leading Kimi out of the bar. Silence pours between them as they walk toward their nearby hotel, Dean's thoughts circling around the woman walking next to him. He knew when someone was hiding something. She had helped Gabriel escape Heaven. That alone would place her in the way of Michael's wrath. Maybe going into a deep slumber throughout that ages had been more than just necessary.

Arriving to their hotel, Dean unlocks the door and steps aside to allow Kimi inside. Following the young woman, he grunts as his chest smacks against her back. Opening his mouth to ask what's wrong, Dean's gaze immediately settles on the two empty beds.

* * *

Sam Winchester stares, slightly disturbed, as the bi-color-haired woman finally stops salting the basket of fries. He swallows back the bile as he watches her happily eat one of the salt-drenched french fry. Her Asian-features appear to be more Japanese, her dark blue eyes the only feature that stands out of the norm.

"How can you eat so much salt and not suffer from a heart attack?" Sam asks as she begins licking salt off of her fingers.

Giggling, the Enchantress grins widely as she licks her lips, "The very nature of my power requires a certain intake of salt. So, Sammy Winchester, I have to praise you and your brother on stopping the Apocalypse. I thought the others and I would have to step in."

"No problem," he replies, not used to being thanked for doing their job, "and don't call me Sammy."

Cocking an eyebrow, she giggles as she swallows another fry, "And if I don't? What can you possibly do to me?"

"I can kill you," Sam remarks, mildly amused by the humorous conversation.

The Enchantress lets out a bark of laughter, "Ha! You go ahead and do that. You'll see exactly how dangerous the Guardian can be. You think Lucifer is sadistic?"

Sam snorts in disbelief, "You think Kimi is sadistic? She has the mind-set of a curious child."

"Next time you leave without notice," Sam tenses up at the hardened, accented voice behind him, "and take my previously unconscious charge with you, I'll show you just how child-like my mind-set _isn't._"

Dark blue eyes meets light hazel and it only takes a moment before the Enchantress reaches up and yanks Kimi into the booth next to her, "You are crazy. Sammy here was telling me that you came for me, even though _I_ know you aren't at your full power."

Kimi smiles gently at her old friend, "I would do it for any one of you. So, what name are you going by now?"

"Mizumi Tanaka, but everyone calls me Mizu," the Enchantress replies, her gaze settling on Dean, "You must be Sammy's brother, Dean?"

"He let's you call him Sammy?" Dean snickers at his brother.

Mizu winks playfully, "He doesn't _let_ me do anything. Kimi," the black-cherry haired woman nods in acknowledgment, "Any idea on who has my Scythe?"

"At the moment, no. Balthazar is gathering intel on who has the weapons," Kimi says, watching curiously as a waitress sets down two extra mugs and pours a blackened beverage. Tentatively, she lifts the hot beverage and takes a small sip, her eyes widening, "What fresh Hell is this?"

Mizu cackles at her friend, leaning over her to get sugar packets and creamers, "It's coffee. Here, put these in there. The packets are full of sugar, which will sweeten it, and the creamer makes it not as bitter."

Seven packets of sugar and two creamers, Kimi takes another sip before letting a satisfying hum, "I like it," she muses as she downs its contents, the two humans staring at her in mild amused curiosity, "I would like another."

Mizu shakes her head, signaling the waitress mutely, "You've been sleeping too long."

"Tell me something I don't know," the Guardian retorts mildly as she watches the waitress pour another mug full of coffee.

"Gabriel visited us sometimes," Mizu replies as she watches her friend pour sugar and creamers into her coffee again, "He told me once that he absolutely _hated_ you for pulling such a devious stunt and leaving him no option for revenge."

Kimi snorts, "I don't consider tossing him out of Heaven a stunt."

"You _threw_ Gabriel, an archangel, out of Heaven?" Dean questions disbelievingly.

Kimi rolls her eyes, as though Gabriel is sitting with them listening in on the conversation, "He was complaining about his brothers fighting, and after the war ended, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to get out. So, after I finished pulling my charges out of Heaven, I gave Michael my notification, and handed Gabriel the majority of my Essence. I kept a small fraction of it, as to start a bloodline with the potential to accept my Essence back when the time came. My Essence acted as a shield, keeping him off of Heaven's radar and making him appear as nothing more than a demi-God."

"What about you, Mizu?" Sam asks, turning his gaze on the tallest of the two women, "Did you have that kind of bond with an angel?"

"I did, a long, long time ago," Mizu's eyes grow somber, darkening exponentially, "I had been very close with Lucifer, before he became vengeful and full of hatred. He always admired my abilities to cut passageways through the land, and I found him to be quite amusing. Though, that was before I agreed to contribute in the creation of Man. He...Lucifer hated Man, believed me to be a traitor to the Celestial bodies. He...turned into someone I no longer knew, and then he Fell."

Drawing in a long drag of her coffee, Kimi glances over at the Elemental, "We need to start training. Your power is not at its fullest, and we can't even begin the retrieval of your Scythe if you do not have enough power to wield it."

Mizu nods, the tears in her eyes fading, "The connection needs to be restored, which poses another question. How were you able to tap into Flame's ability?"

Kimi shakes her head, tapping the center of her chest, "I carry a small amount of residual power within my Essence. Melting that ice prison is probably about the only thing I can do. It's not like I'm going to start flying anytime soon."

"You and the Majesty did enjoy flying," Mizu muses, her features softening, "Alright, let's see what we can do before Balthazar shows up with the Scythe's location."

* * *

For the next week, while the Winchester brothers investigated some haunting, the two women were fast at work. Kimi would always be the first to wake up and she would take the time to jog around the block until Mizu awakened. After breakfast, the two of them would spend three hours meditating, strengthening the weakened bond between them. By early evening, they would locate a secluded area and spar, strengthening their bodies. Kimi still has yet to grow accustomed to the laws of gravity. If she wasn't fighting, she found herself tripping over small cracks in the sidewalk, or up a flight of stairs.

Bursting into the hotel room, Kimi follows the hyperactive Enchantress, completely ignoring the whispered conversation between the brothers and their Celestial friend. She still had yet to understand why Castiel disliked her so much, so she greets him with a curt nod before making her way into the bathroom. Mizu squeals at the sight of the Celestial.

"Castiel? _The_ Castiel?" the three men stare at her in confusion, "Oh man, you are the epitome of a walking contradiction. I'm Mizu, the Enchantress of the Sea."

"Are you on drugs?" Dean asks, looking her over in a worried fashion.

Mizu giggles, waving her hand, "Of course not. The influx of Elemental energy is insane! So, I take it the ghost hunt went well?"

Sam nods, turning his gaze away as Kimi exits the bathroom, only to leave the hotel room all together with a short slam of the door, "What's wrong with her?"

"Her influx of Elemental energy is off balance, due to the seals placed on the others. She...isn't taking it so well," Mizu explains, staring at the door somberly for a moment, "but, she will be fine. Let's just be thankful she came for me first, instead of one of the others."

"Why would it matter?" Castiel's gravely voice asks.

Mizu smiles, giggling, "Because I'm me, silly. Out of the Four, I am more balanced due to the nature of my Essence. If she had chosen one of the others first, you could have serious problems. The reestablished connection with the Progeny would have made her more quick-tempered. The Hunter's connection would have made her relentless. The Majesty's connection would have made her more...uh...well, let's just say she'd be more concerned about flying and playing games than finding the others."

* * *

Standing on the roof of a building, Kimi sighs as she hears a familiar flutter behind her. She remains silent, peeking out from the corner of her eyes as Balthazar's vessel steps up onto the edge of the roof next to her. Turning her sights back to the small city below, she inhales deeply.

"You bring news, I hope?" she asks.

Balthazar nods, smiling widely, "I have. The Scythe is in the hands of an angel named Rachael. She moves frequently and I am unsure of where she has gone, but I can give you her last known coordinates."

Nodding curtly, Kimi allows a small smile to tug at her lips, "Good job, Balthazar. I am sorry for bringing you into this."

"Do not worry about it, my dear. Balthy, here, can take care of himself. Now, what's on your mind?" the blonde-haired Celestial questions, nudging her gently.

"The angel, Castiel. Why is he unaware of his importance? Has no one told him?"

Balthazar rolls his eyes for good measure, "Poor Cassie. He is the youngest of us all. When God took a leave of absence from Heaven and left Michael in charge, that egotistical narcissist learned of what you and God had done. He made a decree that no angel was to speak of Cassie's potential. He even went so far as to place Cassie at the head of his garrison before ordering them to retrieve Dean from Hell."

"He had hoped Castiel would have fallen," Kimi surmises, cursing the vindictive archangel, "He should consider himself lucky he's locked in a cage with Lucifer."

"Yes, yes he should. Though, I think even Cassie knows he is different. Ever since his wings developed fully, he's known, but I can tell you, he is the most devout to our Father," Balthazar informs, earning a softened smile from the woman, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Maybe," she pauses, looking over at Balthazar, "Maybe when this is over, I will tell him."

Assuming they all don't die in the process, Kimi muses inwardly.

* * *

**Thanks to all that have read the story! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think about the plot, or the characters. As the story progresses, a Key (of sorts) will be added as the beginning of every chapter when a review of an original character's personality. Think of the 'Then' part at the beginning of each episode. It will retell facts that are important to the story line.**

**winterfellsfallenangel: I love you! lol...I'm pleased you enjoyed it. So, here is another one!**

**UrieNanashi: Thanks. I am pleased you are so excited.**

**Thanks to the silent Minions that are enjoying the story as well. Reviews make me happy too, ya know! lol...thanks for the support!**

**Next Chapter: Titled- Volatile: The Chase is on for the Scythe and a tension between Castiel and Kimi continues to grow. **


	4. Water iii: Volatile

**Elementals**

**Summary:**

When the Winchester brothers and their angelic friend, Castiel, come across an angel, under Raphael's command, wielding a weapon of ancient power, it sends the trio on a quest to locate the four Elemental beings. With the Guardian of the Elementals as their companion, the group fight against dangerous powers, an egotistical archangel with a complex and against Time itself to stop Man-kind being wiped off the face of the planet and before the world they know plunges into chaos.

**Author's Note:** I originally started this already, but after looking it over, I felt as though it didn't flow right. This story is bound to have five parts to it, the first four centered around saving the Elementals and retrieving their weapons from the angels wielding them (Titled Water, Earth, Air and Flame) and the fifth being centered around the group trying to stop Raphael.

This is a long work in progress, and with the Prologue excluded the chapters will probably be a steady six thousand to ten thousand words each. The prologue has a lot of dialogue, but it is only an introductory chapter. My Original Character, Kimi, is bound to have odd quirks to her personality, as she has been asleep for many centuries and has not walked amongst Man since before Lucifer's attempt in overthrowing Heaven.

Please leave reviews after reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, and this is completely AU after Season Five (with the exception that Sam was pulled out of the cage _with_ his soul intact). This is nothing against the past two, nearly three, Seasons, it just works with the story layout.

**Original Characters (So Far):**

**Kimi: **The Guardian. Charged with the duty to preserve the balance of the world and protecting the Elementals. Hasn't walked amongst Man for many ages. Has an innocent curiosity toward the advancement in technology of the modern world. Powers are weak, due to lost connection with the Elementals. Harbors knowledge of Castiel's destiny.

**Mizu:** The Enchantress. The embodiment of the element of Water, she is a quirky girl that carries a deep insight into the personality of the Guardian. Recently rescued, Mizu looks forward to retrieving her Scythe.

* * *

**Water  
**_**Chapter Three  
**__Volatile_

* * *

Kneeling in the shadows, coverage provided by the wooded area surrounding the warehouse, Kimi's light hazel eyes observes the building. Ignoring the restlessness of the Enchantress, Kimi waits for the right moment for them to enter. Having knowledge of a sudden spike in demon activity in the area, Kimi realized the demons must have caught onto Raphael's plan and are trying to attain the weapons for their own gain. Agreeing to help out the Winchester brothers, Kimi and Mizu joined in this particular hunt.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Mizu whispers, her dark blue gaze waiting for the signal from the two humans.

Kimi slides her eyes over to her friend, "You and I both know what it means when demons start gathering in large numbers. They know the angels have acquired the weapons, and most likely are seeking to use them for an uprising."

"You think they might have an idea on where this Rachael is?" Mizu asks, her usually hyper tone calm and collected, like the calm sea before the storm.

Kimi shrugs, turning her gaze to see the brothers closing in on the warehouse, "It is possible, but we both know demons have a habit of lying."

An odd gleam flashes through Mizu's eyes, her lips tugging at the edges briefly, "I could always..._acquire_ the true from one."

"Only if it comes to that," Kimi agrees reluctantly, "Just hold off on using any old methods. I have a feeling the humans won't be overly pleased by the idea."

Seeing Dean makes a swift hand gesture, Kimi nudges her companion before flashing her own signal back to the human. Seeing them enter the building, Kimi begins a mental countdown before nodding curtly to Mizu. The two ancient beings race swiftly through the shadows, drawing in closer to the building. Finding a drain pipe, the two begin ascending to the roof. Locating the rooftop windows, Kimi motions to the other woman to wait. Slowly and carefully, Kimi lifts one of the window latches, making an opening for her to drop in. Using hand gestures to tell Mizu to wait for five minutes, Kimi grabs the edge of the window frame before flipping herself inside. Releasing her grip, she free falls twenty feet before landing behind the horde of demons staring down the brothers.

She flashes them a small smirk as they turn to her, "We have a few questions that need answered. I'm hoping you comply peacefully." One of them spits at her feet in a muted show of disrespect. Reaching behind her, she removes both of her short-bladed swords from their sheaths, "That's alright. We only need one of you alive to cooperate."

From her kneeling position, Kimi launches herself toward the closest demon. The moment her right blade sinks into the demon's gut, it spurs the brothers into action. Staying focused on the demons, she ducks as one swipes at her head, her body twisting as she brings her left blade across his torso. A forceful kick to her back sends her flying into a nearby metal shelf. Brushing off the burning pain along her hip, Kimi growls as she pushes herself up and throwing herself back into the fight. Ducking and twisting her way through the horde, Kimi's blades slice and sink into vital areas on the human body, her blades staining more with crimson with each blow dealt.

At the sight of only three remaining demons, Kimi sets her sight on the female demon staring her down. Managing to dodge a barrage of vicious blows, Kimi chokes back the groan threatening to emit from her as her human vessel grows more compromised by its injuries and manages to get the demon's back against a nearby wall. Stabbing one of her blades through the demon's shoulder, successfully pinning it to the wall, Kimi leans in close.

"Where is the angel harboring the Scythe of the Enchantress?" Kimi demands.

Blood-coated spit hits her cheek before the demon sneers, "You think I'm afraid of you? Even we demons know the Guardian must remain untainted by the seeds of darkness. You don't have it in you to make me talk."

"You are correct about that," Kimi responds, her eyes flashing gold, "I am giving you a chance to speak of your own free-will. Where is she?"

"I am not at liberty to say, Guardian," the demon cackles weakly.

"Very well," Kimi states calmly as she pulls her blade from the demon's shoulder. Ignoring the sound of the Winchester's approaching, Kimi raises her fingers before letting out a shrill whistle. Hearing a soft thud of Mizu dropping in from the roof, Kimi watches as the demon's eyes widen as they stare at the Elemental behind her, "I shall differ to someone that _has_ the capacity to make you talk."

Kimi steps back, the demon motioning to flee the area. Blue-painted fingernails flash in the corner of Kimi's sight and the demon slams back against the wall. With a flourish in her hand motions, Mizu's dark blue eyes gain a swirl of a blue-silver color as water flows up the demon's limbs. Curling her hand into a fist, the water quickly hardens and solidifies, successfully pinning the demon to the wall.

"She asked you a question, _Meinu_, and I suggest you answer," Mizu's voice commands coldly.

"I have nothing to say to you," the demon sneers, spitting at Mizu's feet.

Mizu's dark blue eyes flash with a silver-blue gleam, her tone dropping a few degrees, "You petulant skank."

Her left arm extends, her hand undulating in a pantomiming manner of ocean waves. At first the brothers grow curious as nothing seems to happen, until the demon's back arches, a painful scream piercing the air. Slowly rivets of water streams from the demon's open mouth, droplets of water following the same manner from the pores along her skin. Sam's eyes watch widely as the demon's meat suit begins to wrinkle and grow dry with the lack of water.

"Stop," Sam belts out as he takes a step toward the two ancient beings, "You can't do this."

Mizu pays him no mind as she glares at the gasping demon, "Tell us where the angel, Rachael is."

"P-Piss off," the demon manages to gasp out.

With her right hand, Mizu twirls her wrist with a flourished wave, the combined water she extracted from the human body forcefully entering through the demon's mouth and nose. At the gagging sounds, Sam reaches out to touch the Enchantress, hoping to get her to stop. Mizu's left hand waves swiftly in his direction, and Sam's eyes widen as he feels his body pulled back against an opposing walls. Slowly, water creeps over his limbs, keeping him mounted to the wall.

"You can't do this! It's wrong," Sam yells out, Dean demanding an answer.

With a swiftly dealt sweep-kick from Kimi, Dean finds his back on the ground, Kimi's blood-drenched sword pressing against his throat, "Do not interfere, Winchester."

Seeing Kimi's eyes trained solely on the choking demon, Dean spits out from his position, "How can you stand there and let her do this?"

Kimi doesn't respond as the demon gasps for breath, Mizu's cold voice demanding, "Where is the angel, Rachael? The sooner you give me an answer, the sooner you can go back to Hell."

Mizu and Kimi both ignore the shouts from their human companions as Mizu continues to dehydrate the demon's human body before forcing it to ingest the water again. Over and over and over again, the screams growing more hoarse with each passing turn, each time Mizu extracting just a small amount more from the body before forcing every drop back inside.

"A-alright," Mizu pauses, her hand still extended toward the demon heaving against the wall, "I can't be sure the exact location, b-but the Scythe has been on a steady move toward the East Coast."

"Good to know," Mizu responds before bringing both of her hands together, her fingertips glowing dimly as she mutters a familiar Latin chant, the collection of water hovering in the air responding with a glow of its own, "Now, begone with you."

With a wave of her hands, the Winchester brothers are forced to watch as the demon is forcefully fed the collection of Heavenly purified water. Black veins pop from under the demon's skin as it slowly burns from the inside out, Dean turning his gaze to the two women, who watch blankly. As the ashes of the demon floats to the ground, Mizu waves her hand in Sam's direction, releasing the youngest Winchester from his bonds, Kimi removing her blade from Dean's throat before sliding it back in its sheath.

"How could you do that? How could you stand there and torture her?" Sam demands, glaring darkly at the Enchantress.

Mizu turns a cocked eyebrow in Sam's direction, "She was a demon, Sammy. She wasn't human, nor innocent by any means."

"_Don't call me Sammy,_" the youngest Winchester sneers, "Why would you do that?"

Mizu stares at him blankly before turning her gaze on Kimi, "Seriously? I get the information we need and this is the response? They act like I crucified Jesus or something."

"You might as well have," Dean retorts darkly, "See, we don't torture people for information."

"Funny, that wasn't a person," Mizu snarks in return.

"Yeah? Where did you get your skills? Alastair?" Dean shoots back dangerously.

Mizu giggles, "Don't insult me, silly." She pauses in her response, "I _was_ friends with dear old Luci."

Sam and Dean both bulk at her blithe response, but Kimi raises a hand to silence them, "That is enough. What's done, is done. We need to move on."

The silence in the car is only tainted by the slightly labored breaths coming from Mizu. Seeing her old friend worn down, Kimi carefully taps two of her fingers against Mizu's temple, a small glow emitting from the connection. Feeling her own energy flow through the connection, Kimi smiles tiredly as Mizu curses in a slew of Japanese.

"So, should we worry about this happening again in the future?" Dean asks, breaking the silence.

Mizu says nothing, crossing her arms as she turns her gaze out the window, leaving Kimi to heave a soft sigh, "It is not an act performed often. I was hoping the demon would realize its situation."

"What did she mean anyway?" Dean questions, his gaze connection with her own for a brief moment before turning back to the road, "She said the Guardian must remain untainted by darkness."

Kimi runs her fingers through her thick bangs before replying, "The Guardian must remain at perfect balance at all times. Normally, a small amount of darkness would be washed away, but with my connection to the other Elemental's blocked, I must remain...pure. At the present moment, even the smallest amount of darkness could spread and I would become compromised."

"What happens if you're compromised?"

"We would have to kill her," Mizu states curtly, "If we cannot remove the darkness, or balance it out, we would have no choice."

"Wouldn't killing her disrupt the balance of nature?" Sam asks, his tone smart and short.

Kimi sighs, rubbing her palms together at the discomfort in the air, "They would remove every piece of Essence, cleanse it and grant someone else the duties. Most likely a Celestial."

"Removing your Essence would kill you?" Dean asks in surprise.

"If all of it is removed at a rapid rate, yes," the cherry-haired woman answers.

* * *

The tension in the hotel room mounted higher with the arrival of Castiel. As Mizu and Sam continued to argue, the angel turns his sight on the quiet Guardian. Silently polishing the blades of her swords, Kimi pays him no mind, once again forcing him to question her personality. She had once been so receptive toward him, but now she seems troubled when he arrives. Perhaps he had been too disrespectful. The slamming of the door sounds as Mizu storms out of the hotel room, muttering that she needed some air, Sam soon following in need of a drink.

Dean looks up from his own weapons and at the sight of Castiel's confusion, he flicks his eyes in a quick eye roll, "Mizu resorted to torturing a demon for information on Rachael's whereabouts. If you ask me, I think Lucifer tainted the Enchantress when they were friends."

"The Enchantress is connected to every aspect of Death, as I've told you before," Kimi replies curtly without looking away from her sword, "She knew the aspects of torture long before Lucifer came to be. You shouldn't act so _righteous._"

The small tilt on her last word causes Dean to bristle, "I'd watch what you have to say, _Guardian_. All of this could have been avoided if your _Father_ would have just stepped up and put a leash on his children."

Kimi brings her gaze up, eyes flashing gold with anger, "It was not God that broke the seals. It was not God that brought on the Apocalypse. He helped you far more than he should have."

"At what point?" Castiel questions, having grown doubtful toward his Father.

Kimi says nothing for a moment as she quickly slides the sword back into its sheath, "All of you are completely blind. As I was told, Castiel was brought back to life _twice_ during the entire mishap. As were you, Dean. Not to mention when God pulled you out when the last seal was broken. So, do not tell me God did not help at any point in time. He should not have to clean up the messes made by Man, nor Demon, nor Celestial."

"A good father doesn't abandon his children when they are in need," Dean points out darkly.

Kimi stands from her chair, palms planting against the table, "Tell me, Dean Winchester. Do you think it is pure coincidence, that out of every single angel in Heaven, _Castiel_ was the one to pull you from Hell? Do you think any other angel would have continued to fight along side you? Fight against his own Brethren? Castiel went against _Heaven_ for you and the rest of humanity, and instead of being cast out and forced to Fall like others before him, he was brought back!" The anger burning a gold gleam in her eyes fades slowly as they stare at her blankly, "I say, if this was a game of Chess, God played his pieces very well. The bishop continued to toe a line that wasn't completely straight. The knight never moved in the same manner as the other pieces. The pawn was deemed sacrificial at the very beginning of the game."

"Pawn?" Castiel's voice grow darker at the word, "You are referring to me as a _pawn_?"

Kimi stands upright, meeting his stoic blue gaze with her own, before they soften significantly, "In the game of Chess, pawns are always deemed expendable, but once the pawn manages to break past the line of defense of the opposing side, they become something better than what they were before, a powerful asset, an much needed ally," Castiel's stoic gaze shifts to one of confusion and slightly baffled, "The other angels saw you as an expendable angel, but once you understood the importance of Man's existence, you became something they feared."

"What was that?" Castiel asks, his tone as confused as is the tilt of his head.

"You became humanized," she responds before pushing away from the table, "You always carried a great destiny, Castiel. God did not make a mistake when you were created. There is much you have the potential to do that others of your kind can never know and understand."

Without another word, the young woman leaves the room, a swift slam echoing behind her. Dean rubs a hand of his face as he looks over at the angel, never having seen the slightest widening of his eyes before.

"She's definitely one of your kind. Her way with words is kind of annoying," Dean comments.

Castiel nods in agreement, "Yes. That they are, but...it seems odd. She made it seem as though God knew beforehand that the Apocalypse would occur. If that is the case, then what makes me different than my Brethren? What makes me able to turn my back on Heaven and still retain my Grace?"

"I don't know, and as much as I hate to admit it, we should probably look into the information Mizu was able to get," Dean comments, "The demon said something about Rachael being in the East, or heading in that direction. Think you can gather some insight on it?"

Castiel nods again, "I can."

A flutter sounds and Dean shudders as Castiel disappears from sight, leaving the oldest Winchester alone, his thoughts running wild with Kimi's words.

* * *

**Thanks to all those that read and reviewed! This chapter shows the fluctuation in Mizu's personality, think of the ocean, how it can go from being calm to becoming a dangerous surge. The Elementals all carry dangerous aspects of their abilities, as well as calmer aspects.**

**winterfellsfallenangel: Thanks, luv. I wasn't sure how to get this chapter wrapped around, but you helped a lot. I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving, luv!**

**Avalonemyst: Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**To my silent Minions, thanks for the support. Enjoy the holidays. I probably won't update until Friday!**

**Next Time: Water: Chapter Four- Saturate - Learning of the threat building in the East, the gang decide to have some down-time before facing the oncoming storm. Deep conversations occur, some causing people to grow closer, while others cause more dissension.**


End file.
